


The Trouble with Gargoyles

by Stegosaur



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Raphael and Brooklyn are dating, and that occasionally has its downsides.





	The Trouble with Gargoyles

"Ah, fuck."Raphael grunted, trying to relax further around the thick length thrusting into his rear."More lube, damnit!"Brooklyn obliged with a squirt of the bottle, drizzling a heft glob onto his shaft and thrusting the excess into his lover.The two had been dating for a few weeks now, a chance encounter on a church rooftop introducing the two denizens of the night to the existence of the other.While their families may have been on tenuous terms, Brooklyn and Raphael had hit it off instantly.

It probably had something to do with the Foot Soldier Raphael spin-kicked into Brooklyn's grasp, and the sight of the gargoyle pile-driving the unfortunate human head-first into the concrete.Fighters like themselves didn't need to speak as much with their words when fighting said so much more.

Which is how Raphael found himself pinned beneath the gargoyle in a secluded rooftop shack, perched atop an abandoned building and equidistant from their respective lairs.The tryst was consensual, though Brooklyn took the lead from the start, and Raphael didn't seem to mind.As the freshly-lubed cock slid back inside of him, the turtle groaned with delight.He'd never so much as played with a toy before, or even thought of hooking up with guys, but something about the red gargoyle was mesmerizing to him.His wrestler-like fighting style, (literally) chiseled body, and that identical cocky attitude Raphael fronted.From his perspective, they were reflections of one another in the same mirror."Angh!"Raphael clenched in reflex as Brooklyn tagged his prostate, making him squirm.

"Ya like that?"Brooklyn smirked, attempting to recreate that thrust.Another lusty moan from his boyfriend confirmed this was the right approach, as did the eager nodding of the turtle's head."Good.I do too."He held Raphael's wrists tight as he adjusted his positioning, getting a better angle on the terrapin's ass and replicating his earlier movements.

Raphael's cock throbbed as his prostate was hit or scraped again and again, an unfamiliar pressure building inside of his groin, almost as if he needed to relieve himself.He struggled against the gargoyle only half-heartedly, who seemed to pay his wriggling no mind."F-fuck."Cussing under his breath, Raphael arched along the ground and tried to a more comfortable position for himself."You're f-fucking the life outta my legs, Brook'."

"I'm so close though."Brooklyn protested, though Raphael had the final word as he pulled off the gargoyle's length with a wet slurp.The turtle rolled onto his plastron, laying down on the towel he'd brought to cover the cheap wood floor of the shack.He was about to get on all fours when Brooklyn climbed on top of him, driving his erection back into Raphael's ass and growling happily as it slipped right in."FUCK!"Raphael yelped at the surprise entry, but quickly devolved into horny whimpering when the gargoyle smothered his beak with his large hand.Brooklyn pinned Raphael's knees together with his own legs, straddling over the turtle so that he could drive his length in at a slight angle.The final hand was used to yank Raphael's wrists behind his shell, fingers barely encircling them both and holding him still.In this position, Raphael was unable to overpower his stronger boyfriend or wriggle away.

Which meant they were almost done.

Nostrils gulping down air, Raphael moaned seductively into Brooklyn's hand and wriggled his ass up against the gargoyle's length.He felt the heat of Brooklyn's breath on his neck, the gargoyle craning his head to whisper into Raph's ear."Do you want me to cum?"Raphael nodded meekly, the hand covering his beak not giving an inch or permitting speech."What's that?Do you want me to cum, Raphie?"He hated that pet name, but right now Raphael absolutely wanted his boyfriend to cum.He mumbled a 'Yes, please' into the thick hand, nodding his head again."Thought so."Brooklyn firmed up his respective grips on the turtle's body and increased the sharpness of his thrusts, cock managing to peg Raphael's prostate a few more times in the process.Lost in the moment, he surrendered his body entirely to the creature and let Brooklyn finish however he liked.There was heavy thrusting, his own moaning into his lover's hand, clenching down on the erection inside of him, milking his boyfriend to climax.

Raphael felt his prostate hammered once more...than nothing.Nothing but a spreading cold, a quiet stillness, and a growing weight.He mumbled into the hand over his mouth, but found it even less flexible than when they were lost in heat.He squirmed once, but upon finding the cock inside of him still touching his prostate, ceased entirely.Raphael mumbled into the hand again, trying to figure out what was going on.Brooklyn wasn't the only one close to climax, after all, and this sudden stalling by the gargoyle was starting to touch a nerve in the frustrated terrapin.

When light began filtering through the cracks of the old shed, Raphael's heart sank into his chest.Something Brooklyn had warned him about was the need to finish before sunrise, as they all turned to stone during the day before reverting to living entities at night.Raphael's eyes went wide as the light illuminated the stone-grey fingers covering his beak, and the realization that in their passion, they had lost track of the time.

The still-flesh turtle was now pinned beneath an immaculately carved statue of a gargoyle in sexual bliss, stone limbs keeping him in place until his boyfriend awoke again later that night.No amount of lube, wriggling, or outside assistance was going to free him from this predicament.As he heard the vibrating of his shell cell in the corner of the shack, Raphael mumbled two prayers:

That night would come quickly, and that his family would not.


End file.
